LAS MIL Y UN HISTORIAS DE KAI Y TYSON
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Hola,por fin Cap. 3, otra vez aki, bueno, este fic es por el el aniversario de Aname, es un song fic... con lyric d ela oreja de van gogh, un amor, una tragedia y un adios, no olviden los reviews
1. MAS ALLA DEL IEMPO

&&&&&&&&

Hola, este es mi primer fic de anime, pera ser más especifica, este es mi primer YAOI; es un Tyson/Kai, espero les guste, oh, voy a llorar, buaaa; bueno disfrútenlo.

&&&&&&&&

__

Más allá del tiempo

Miras a la ventana, ves caer los copos de nieve y a pesar de que estas junto a la chimenea sientes frío, sientes el frío de la soledad; lo extrañas, y piensas en como es posible que no se lo hayas dicho, ¿cómo?, ¿ a caso no lo amas?.

No, si lo amas, solo piensas en él y en lo mal que lo trataste; pero ahora que estas solo, lo único que deseas es tenerlo a tu lado; tus ojos se empañan y dejas caer unas lagrimas; tu mismo te sorprendes, estas llorando, llorando por él, llorando por Tyson; te duele saber que no esta a tu lado, te duele recordar su sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca fue solo para ti; subes a tu habitación y te dejas caer en la cama, miras al techo y no puedes evitar ver su cara, y recordar su encuentro en aquel torneo antes de ser equipo, en ese torneo donde él te arrebato una sonrisa; dudas un momento, pues tal vez él también sienta algo por ti, tal vez por eso él se empeñaba en que volvieras a los Bladebreakers cuando los abandonaste; suspiras y como si pidieras un milagro, esperas que eso sea verdad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ha terminado de cenar, subes a tu habitación y te preparas para dormir, apagas la luz y te acuestas, y en la oscuridad te pones a recordar, a recordarlo, su voz fría, su rudeza, su mirada, su... su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le arrebataste una vez, susurras su nombre, como si alguien pudiera oírte; vuelves la mirada hacia la ventana, miras la nieve caer y esperas que él este bien; sueltas una lagrima y piensas en lo tonto que has sido al enamorarte de él; has perdido la esperanza de que algún día este contigo mirando las estrellas; te burlas de ti mismo, no puedes creer que alguna vez hayas deseado besarlo, y poder tenerlo entre tus brazos; no puedes más, te levantas y te vistes, sales corriendo sin decirle nada a nadie, corres, corres sin detenerte y...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La tormenta ha empeorado, de pronto, suena el teléfono, contestas, es el abuelo de Tyson preguntando por él, dice que no esta en casa y que tampoco esta con ninguno de los otros chicos; le dices que él no esta aquí y cuelgas; sales corriendo sin siquiera un sweter; la tormenta va de mal en peor, pero a ti no te importa, sigues corriendo sin rumbo esperando encontrarlo, pero sin resultados; por fin, te has cansado, y te dejas caer en la fría nieve, tu cuerpo esta helado y tu alma también, ahora solo esperas que él este bien, cuando de pronto, lo ves, lo ves venir corriendo y parase en seco al verte ahí tirado y casi congelado; le sonríes y el corre a tu lado, te levanta y te mira a los ojos, no lo soportas, y comienzas a llorar, recostando tu cabeza en su pecho... 

-Kai... ¿qué te sucede?- te pregunta con su dulce voz- por favor, no llores...

-Tyson...- respiras profundo, te cuesta trabajo respirar, tus pulmones estan casi congelados- Tyson, yo... quería... quería que tu supieras que...

-Kai, tranquilo- sus ojos se empañan, deja escapar unas lagrimas; te alegras, pus sabes que esa lagrimas son por ti, son para ti; le sonríes y le secas las lagrimas con tus fías manos, que extrañamente ahora son cálidas; el también te sonríe, ahora eres feliz, por que al fin, esa sonrisa a sido solo para ti...- Kai, por favor, resiste...

-No, ya no puedo más... Tyson... yo... solo quiero que sepas que... que..

-No Kai, yo soy el que debe decirte algo...Kai, quiero que sepas que si salí a la calle en medio de esta tormenta fue.. fue por ti, por que... por que yo... yo te amo...- te sorprendes, no puedes creerlo, si te ama, te ama y te lo ha confesado; le sonríes y colocas tu cálida mano en su rostro, y le susurras al oído...

-Tyson... yo... también te amo- él te sonríe mientras corren por sus mejillas unas cristalinas lagrimas, le pides que no llore, pero no puede evitarlo, te abraza más fuerte, te sientes seguro en sus brazos, el miedo a la muerte ha desaparecido y la felicidad inunda tu alma; de pronto, sientes frío, y tu cálida mano resbala de su rostro lleno de lagrimas; tus ojos se han serrado, tu cuerpo esta casi congelado, pero en tu rostro hay una lagrima que corres por tu helada mejilla y cae en la mano de Tyson; él llora, llora como nunca, él se niega a dejarte, te ama, no puede creer que te haya perdido; ya no puede más, se acerca a tu pálido rostro y toca tus fríos labios con los suyos; te deja ahí y corre sin rumbo, se tira en la nieve, esperando encontrarte otra vez, esta cansado, cierra sus ojos; despierta una horas más tarde, abre los ojos y esta en el hospital, ahora recuerda todo y comienza a llorar, Max lo ve y trata de tranquilizarlo, él , solo quiere estar solo, sus amigos sufren, pues nunca lo habían visto así; no pueden hacer nada y deciden dejarlo solo...

Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste y como siempre, Tyson va y se sienta a lado de tu tumba; y cada año nieva; pero ahora, el dolor de Tyson es mucho, se siente solo, te extraña; él siente sin ti no tiene por que vivir; comienza a nevar y empeora muy a prisa, tal como hace tres años; no puedes más, odias verlo así, tirado junto a tu tumba y llorando; la tormenta es la peor en muchos años, pero Tyson no se mueve; estas parado frente a él, te ve, se levanta y corre hacia ti, te abraza fuerte y ahora eres tu quien llora, por que el fin esta contigo; lo besas, lo besas con tanta ternura que Tyson no puede creer que seas tu; la tormenta se ha ido, y ustedes junto con ella; y ahora, a un lado de tu tumba yace sepultado el cuerpo de Tyson.

&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado; este fic lo dedico a todos aquellos que me ofrecieron su ayuda y en especial a Merle-chan (la que me inspiro) y a Alexia; espero que lean mi siguiente fic (ese ya no es yaoi); esperen muy pronto mi fic llamado: Tan iguales, tan diferentes. Espero sus reviews.


	2. SANTO PECADO

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola, he vuelto a las andadas, esta vez es para desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi querida hermana Rika-chan Himura =,3, hermana, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes; por cierto, esperen muy pronto mi nuevo fic de Navidad llamado: "de cómo Voltaer se robo la Navidad"; bueno ya no los aburro más, y recuerden es YAOI, un Ty/Kai. =,3

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

SANTO PECADO

-"Kai ha estado muy deprimido desde que Tala le dijo la verdad"- comento un chico rubio.

-"Si, ni siquiera ha venido a entrenar"- continuo un chico chino

-"si, pobre Kai, creo que deberíamos ir a verlo, ¿qué opinas Tyson?"- pregunto un chico con lentes

-"Eh?"- dijo el joven de ojos azules que miraba por la ventana -" Si, creo que deberíamos ir; pero quizá mañana; dentro de un momento lloverá"- dicho esto se marcho mientras los otros chicos hacían lo mismo y mientras caminaba comenzó a llover; y sin saber a donde iba comenzó a cambiar de rumbo...

-""¿qué demonios me pasa?, cada que cierro los ojos, ahí esta él; ¿por que tuve que conocerlo?....""

__

...Santo pecado conocerte

Santo pecado preguntarte

Si viajas sola por la vida

Si aceptas de inquilino entre tus brazos

A este pobre pecado abandonado, abandonado...

Un chico mira desde su ventana como cae la lluvia; es un chico de hermosos ojos Marrón que ahora estan entristecidos y llenos de lagrimas; su piel pálida le da la apariencia de una figura fantasmal; su cabello azul, claro al frente y oscuro atrás le cae en la cara; y su camisa negra abierta que deja ver un poco de su pecho, se humedece con la brisa de aquella lluvia...

-""¿por qué lloro realmente?, yo ya sabia que él no me quería, yo ya sabia, entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan triste?, será... será por él?... no, no puede ser... aunque, su sonrisa, sus ojos, ah, que hermosos son y yo... que no daría por que me besara...""- un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas; de pronto le informan que alguien quiere verlo.

-"Joven Kai, un muchacho ha venido a verle, y esta empapado"- dijo el sirviente 

-" En un momento bajo, haz que pase, y dale ropa seca"- dicho esto el sirviente salió de la habitación -""¿quién podrá ser, y con esta lluvia?""- se pregunto el chico pálido y se levanto de la ventana, salió de su cuarto, y todos sus sirvientes estaban muy contentos, desde hacia un mes que Kai no salía de su habitación; al bajar las escaleras se encontró con él, no podía creerlo; su corazón latía muy rápido y sentía como el color se le subía a las mejillas al verlo así, completamente empapado, su ropa completamente pegada al cuerpo; el chico tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado; había estado haciendo ejercicio; su piel morena brillaba por el agua que lo cubría, su cabello azul que le llegaba debajo de medía cintura le cubría parte del rostro y cuando el chico volteo a verlo, Kai casi se desmaya, sus ojos azul profundo lo miraban solamente a él y con una sonrisa lo saludo...

-"Hola viejo, ¿cómo has estado?"- pregunto Tyson mientras temblaba de frío

-"Mejor, no te hubieras molestado en venir, y menos con esta lluvia; solo mírate, estas empapado, ven, debes cambiarte"- dicho esto el chico pálido tomo por la mano al moreno, quien se estremeció, 

-""no creía que la mano de Kai fuera tan cálida""- pensaba el moreno mientras subía las escaleras de mano de Kai; una vez en el piso de arriba, el moreno se sorprendió aun más, no podía creer que entraría en la habitación de Kai...

__

Santo pecado fue besarte

Santo pecado hacerme adicto

Al brillo que disparan tus ojos

A tus manos investigando todo

Al ruido que haces cuando consigues el milagro, el milagro

-"bueno, toma, ponte esto, creo que te quedara muy bien"- dijo el chico de ojos marrón mientras daba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul al moreno

-"gracias Kai, por cierto, me alegra ver que estas mejor"- dijo el chico moreno al tomar la ropa y empezar a quitarse la ropa húmeda; Kai trago saliva; sentía que no podría contenerse , tenia que decirlo, que decírselo; pero no podía, el moreno había quedado casi sin ropa y sin querer volteo a ver a Kai que estaba sentado en la cama muy nervioso; se puso el pantalón y se dejo la camisa sin abrocharla y se sentó a lado de Kai

-" y... crees ir mañana a entrenar, nos haces mucha falta, en especial a mi, no tengo con quien beybatallar"- comento Tyson a su amigo.

-"no lo sé, quizá... si, ya me siento mejor, creo que si iré."- contesto el chico pálido volteando hacia Tyson; quien se sonrojo levemente, pues el chico bicolor tenía un aire de melancolía que lo hace irresistible; entonces sin decir nada el moreno tomo el rostro de Kai dejando a este realmente sorprendido, y sí como lo había sujetado, sin decir palabra cerró los ojos y junto sus labios en un tierno beso; Kai no podía pensar y lo único que hizo fue regresar el beso al moreno que siempre había amado en secreto, se separaron y Tyson se levanto, agacho la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta; Kai del mismo modo lo detuvo...

-"Tyson, que pasa?"- pregunto el chico pálido algo desesperado por lograr que Tyson se quedara.

-"Yo, realmente lo siento Kai, no debí... tu... tu no.. no me amas.."- concluyo el moreno volteando a ver a Kai, Kai simplemente soltó unas lagrimas y abrazo a Tyson.

-"No, por favor, no te vayas, no te alejes de mi lado, quédate... quédate esta noche... quédate por... por que te amo"- y dicho esto se separo de su amado y agacho la mirada; el moreno estaba perplejo, pero realmente contento, era correspondido...

__

Santo pecado es el deseo

Santo pecado tus caderas

Y el vértice cálido y siniestro

Archivo de mis fantasías

Tan cerca siempre del cielo

Y del infierno, y del infierno.

He tratado de encontrar la analogía

Para ponerle algún nombre

A este caos que has causado que me gusta

Y me fastidia y me ha dado por llamarle solo.

Entonces un fuego recorrió la piel de Kai al sentir nuevamente los labios de Tyson en los suyos, y sentir como bajaban por su cuello; Tyson lentamente recostó al chico pálido y poco a poco fue quitando la camisa de este; por su parte Kai por fin podía sentir la piel desnuda de Tyson, y a cada beso podía sentir el sabor dulce como del azúcar morena; las manos de Tyson bajaron a la cintura del chico bicolor, quien se estremeció... así siguió la noche, llena de pasión y de amor...

__

Santo pecado, Santo pecado

Si me das una razón para estar vivo

Porque después dar dos para estar muerto

Y grito que es un santo pecado Santo pecado

Si construyes paraísos por un rato

Porque después me avientas al infierno

Y digo que es un Santo pecado, Santo pecado

Santo pecado conocerte.

Esa fue la noche más feliz para ambos, en especial para el chico pálido; ya nada los podía separar, él era suyo y a su vez, Kai también era de él; solo en eso pensaba mientras dormía acurrucado entre los brazos del único que había logrado robarle una sonrisa, del único que había ablandado su corazón, del único al que siempre había amado...

__

Hoy sumo sueños a mis dudas

Hoy resto besos a mis ganas

Hoy vivo al filo de la nostalgia

Hoy tengo heridas como estrellas

Hoy sueño mientras te extraño

Con olvidarte, olvidarte.

__

Santo pecado, Santo pecado

Si me das una razón para estar vivo

Porque después dar dos para estar muerto

Y dice que es un Santo pecado Santo pecado

Si construyes paraísos por un rato

Porque después me avientas al infierno

Han pasado ya dos años desde aquella última vez que estuvieron juntos; un chico moreno esta solo en el parque, con la mirada al cielo y recordando aquél terrible día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"buenas tardes, ¿esta Kai?"- pregunto el moreno la tarde siguiente, pues ambos chicos habían quedado de verse para ir a entrenar, pero...

-"lo siento joven, el amo Voltaer se llevo al joven Kai a Rusia"- repuso cortésmente el sirviente 

-"y...¿cuándo volverá?"- pregunto el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos

"- lo lamento, pero no volverá jamás"- dijo el sirviente agachando la mirada al ver al moreno a punto de desfallecer, de pronto...-" disculpe, es usted el joven Tyson ¿no es cierto?"- el moreno apenas y asintió -" el joven Kai le dejo esto"- dijo el sirviente entregando una carta al moreno y despues cerro la puerta; el moreno camino sin rumbo mientras deseaba morir, ¿cómo podía vivir sin él?, ¿cómo?; entonces se paro en seco y leyó la carta: "_Tyson, perdóname, no tuve tiempo ni de despedirme, mi abuelo se enteró, y dice que eso me hará débil, por eso decidió llevarme a Rusia; no te preocupes, te juro que volveré, como sea, pero lo haré; por favor, no me olvides._

P.D: si amarte es un pecado, pues soy un pecador."

De los ojos del moreno salieron unas lagrimas -" yo también"- fue lo único que pudo decir, y desde ese día sigue esperando...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

Mentiras que te creo

Verdades que te inventas

Santo es el coraje

Y pecado es el delirio

De quererte para mí.

Santo pecado, Santo pecado

Si me das una razón para estar vivo

Porque después dar dos para estar muerto

Y grito que es un Santo pecado Santo pecado

Santo pecado conocerte

-" y te creí, te creí cuando me juraste que volverías"- los ojos del moreno estaban llenos de lagrimas- "y te esperé, y te espero, ¿algún día podré volver a verte, mi pecado?, mi santo pecado..."- decía el moreno sin darse cuenta que detrás de él había una persona mirándolo; de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, el chico de los ojos azules se levanto y aun llorando pudo ver quien era, pudo ver a su Kai.

-"Te lo prometí ¿no?"- dijo el chico pálido con una hermosa sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Tyson.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno, espero les haya gustado; ahora los agradecimientos...

Muchas gracias a Rika Himura principalmente por su cumple ^///^ya se que muy atrasado, pero lo prometido es deuda; a Pyro, que siempre me deja reviews, a Ludra, tanks por leer mis fics y a todos los chavos y chavas que gustan del Yaoi.


	3. ADIOS

Hola, este fic va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Aname Kaiba, quien igual que yo cumple 2 añotes en F.F, bueno, espero les guste, un Kai/Tyson con una letra de la Oreja de Van Gogh

**_ADIOS_**

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.  
Déjame marchar, no llores más.  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.  
  
_

_Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.  
__  
  
_

El chico pálido despertó, miro al chico que tenía abrazado a su cintura, miró su cabello azul, su piel morena, su cara tan inocente… no podía creer que al fin era suyo y que jamás volvería a verlo, jamás; se levanto con cuidado para no despertar a su chico, se puso la ropa, comenzó a empacar sus cosas, no quería despedirse de Tyson, tanto tiempo negando sus sentimientos y cuando al fin se había decidido, todo se iba por el caño, todo por su abuelo…

-"Tyson"- susurro Kai al verlo allí, dormido, tan tranquilo… una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kai mientras recordaba todo…

FLASH BACK

-"Tyson… yo… ¿puedo pasar?"- el chico de ojos marrón estaba cubierto de nieve al igual que su maleta, no tenia a donde ir, y sin saber el como o el por que había llegado al único lugar donde ahora podía sentirse seguro, a lado de Tyson…

-"Claro, pasa, estas empapado, ven, vamos a mi cuarto para que te de ropa seca"- el chico de ojos azules como el zafiro lo recibió con gusto y nerviosismo, estarían los dos solos…

-"Y tu abuelo?"- pregunto Kai mientras temblaba de frío

-"Fue a ver a mi padre, no sé para que…"- llegaron a la habitación del moreno

- "" Genial, estamos solos, debo decírselo, si no… me arrepentiré, siempre"" - pensaba Kai mientras se secaba

-"Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto tyson algo apenado al ver a su Kai tan solo en boxers… entonces Kai se acerco a él dejándolo contra la pared

-"aun no lo sabes? O pretendes no saberlo?"- los ojos marrón del chico ruso tenían una expresión dulce y a la vez temerosa… Tyson estaba completamente rojo, no sabía que decir, no podía creer que fuera realidad…

-"Kai… yo…ah"- el chico se quedo callado al sentir los labios de Kai bajar por su cuello, se estremeció levemente la contacto de las blancas manos de kai con su cintura; kai por su parte no podía ser más feliz, era correspondido, y al fin podía estar con su Tyson, ahora olvidaba todo lo malo de su vida, siempre que estaba a lado del moreno olvidaba su negra vida, lo olvidaba todo, solo estaban ellos dos, y hoy, serían uno… las manos de Kai jugueteaban bajo la playera de tyson haciéndolo estremecerse, como pudo libro al chico de su playera y sus pantalones, lo llevo hasta la cama…

- "Tyson, te amo, siempre te amaré, siempre"- ahora así como estaban, abrazados el uno al otro, el chico pálido se sentía seguro

-"Yo también"- el moreno se acurruco en el pecho de Kai para sentir su calor…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Ya es hora, debo irme"- la voz entrecortada de Kai rompe el silencio de la habitación, se encamina a la puerta, pero no quiere irse, se detiene, mira nuevamente a Tyson y regresa sobre sus pasos, deja su maletea en el piso y vuelve a recostarse a lado del chico de cabello azul, lo abraza, quiere sentir una vez más esa calidez, esa seguridad, aspirar por última vez su aroma y sentir esa piel morena… se levanta nuevamente, esta vez, no hay regreso, el chico de ojos zafiro estaba despierto, unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas al escuchar abrirse la puerta…

-"adiós Kai, mi Kai"- la puerta se cierra

_Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...  
  
Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.  
  
_

-"No llores, mi tyson, mi amado tyson, siempre te amare, y siempre estaré junto a ti"- la voz de Kai desaparece en el corredor, afuera ya esta un auto esperándolo, dentro esta la causa de toda su desgracia.

-"Ya era hora, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"-

-"Eso es cosa que no te importa"- Kai subió al auto sin mirar a su abuelo, solo observaba por la ventana hacía la habitación del moreno, quien seguía llorando dentro de la habitación; mientras Kai se dirigía al aeropuerto…

-"Ya no seas estupido, lo único que lograrías quedándote con ese pobre diablo sería tu ruina, él te distrae, te vuelve débil, ya olvídalo"- Una ira se apodero del chico bicolor

-"YA CALLATE!, desde que conozco a Tyson me he vuelto más fuerte, más humano!, tu siempre me utilizaste, siempre he sido tu arma, nunca he sido una persona ante tus ojos y ese pobre diablo, como tu lo llamas, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y ¿sabes que?, olvídalo, no iré contigo"- el ruso abrió la puerta del auto en movimiento, pero Voltaer no iba a perder a su mejor arma así como así, solo por la culpa de un niño, giró el volante a toda velocidad y Kai volvió a quedar dentro del auto; intentó quitar a Voltaer del volante, pero este no lo iba a permitir, se había vuelto loco…

-"Si no vas conmigo no iras con él!!!"- dio un giro inesperado al volante, volcando el auto, ninguno de los dos traía el cinturón de seguridad… el vidrio estaba cubierto de sangre y el chico pálido estaba sobre el cofre del auto… sus ojos ahora vacíos miraban al cielo y sus pensamientos con su amado tyson…

- ""Tyson, gracias, gracias por todo, por tu amistad, por tu amor,, gracias por el simple hecho de existir, doy gracias por haberte conocido, por que tu me enseñaste a reír, a soñar, a vivir… tu me hiciste sentir como un ser humano… te amo"" - y con su ultimo aliento menciono nuevamente a la única persona que había amado…-"Tyson…"- no respiraba…

_Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va..._

Ahora Tyson estaba sentado junto la río, donde se habían visto por primera vez, se dejo caer en el pasto y cerró los ojos…

-"tyson… deja ya de llorar, ahora nada me impide estar siempre a tu lado, siempre cuidándote, amándote por siempre y te esperaré, tu aun no debes venir, pero cuando sea el momento no tendrás por que temer, yo iré por ti, a recibirte, la vida viene y va y se va, disfrútala como tu me enseñaste a disfrutarla…"- la imagen de Kai había desaparecido, había abierto sus ojos y ahora ya no lloraría…


End file.
